


Cotton Candy

by nico_neo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy (Food), Fair, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, House of horror, Kissing, M/M, Seriously this is just fluff and nothing else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: Luwoo just being cute and fluffy at the fair.





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> I wrote that to be forgiven by taeyongseo after writing "I don't feel so good..." lmao 
> 
> *whisper* I think it worked
> 
> It's not super long... But it's cute.

“Do you want cotton candy?” Yukhei asked when they walked near a stand on the fair.

Jungwoo got his attention back on his boyfriend, looked at him and then he caught sight of the cotton candy stand before looking at Yukhei again with a grin.

“Why do you even ask?” he said and lead the taller by the hand. The other just laughed.

Once in front of the stand, the seller looked at them with a bright smile. They ordered a giant cotton candy and watched the man making it with amazed eyes. When it’s finished, the seller handed it to them. They thanked him and walked away, stuffing some in their mouth. Yukhei proposed they take a pic and Jungwoo couldn’t say no to his puppy eyes.

Because he’s a clown, Yukhei tried to eat directly from the stick instead of taking it with his fingers, which gave the result that he had cotton candy everywhere on his face, more precisely around the area of his mouth. Jungwoo rolled his eyes but helped him getting rid of the sticky sugar anyway.

“Wait, you still have some here.” Jungwoo pointed out.

Yukhei looked at him curious but soon smiled when the silver-haired leaned in to kiss the leftovers of sugar right on his lips.

“All good now.”

“I think I have some left there.” Yukhei said while pointing to his lips.

And because Jungwoo couldn’t resist, he leaned in again.

 

Right now, Jungwoo hated his life decisions.

They were in the queue for the horror house, and if Yukhei was excited like a little kid, Jungwoo wasn’t really.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad.” Yukhei assured him. “Also, I’m here to protect you.” He added, wrapping his arms around the smaller one.

Soon, they were sitting in the carriage that will get them inside the attraction.

It hasn’t been five minutes they entered and Jungwoo already had five heart attacks. He was completely frozen on his seat meanwhile Yukhei was laughing his ass off.

When Jungwoo thought they won’t be any scary thing for a moment and he finally tried to relax, a scary human pig with an axe appeared on his right side and he literally hide himself in his boyfriend jacket.

“I swear I’m never doing this again.” He muttered in the fabric, but Yukhei heard him.

He just kissed the top of his boyfriend hair with a smile.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t love when Jungwoo clings to him when he was scared.

 

 “Let’s do that!” Yukhei exclaimed when he saw a ring throw bottle neck game.

The taller male noticed a big stuffed bear plushie and he grinned.

But his grin soon vanished when he continuously failed the game.

After what seems like an eternity and a thousand wons later, maybe more, he finally wins. The woman handed him the plushie with a smile and Yukhei soon handed it to Jungwoo, who was watching him with an exasperated expression.

“Did you really waste all your money on that?” he asked.

“No… Yes?” the taller answered. “But I really wanted to win it for you though…” he pouted.

“You didn’t need to.” Jungwoo said.

“I wanted to, here, take it.” He handed him the plushie again with a smile. “Moreover, I still have money for one last thing.” He added with a glint in his eyes.

“For what?”

Then, Yukhei pointed the Ferris wheel.

 

They were already at the top. Since it was dark, the city was only illuminated by its light, and both of them were amazed in front of it.

“It’s beautiful.” Jungwoo muttered.

“Yeah.” Yukhei approved. “But I know something more beautiful.”

“What?”

“You.”

Yukhei was looking at the smaller with a huge smile on his face. Jungwoo laughed softly.

“That was cheesy.”

“But I mean it.”

“Why don’t you kiss me then?” Jungwoo asked, mischievous.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed his cheeks and swooped on his lips with fervor.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was just fluff lol
> 
> Thank you for reading !  
> As usual, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
